What is Love?
by DCthewriter
Summary: What is Love? Harry Potter never knew it but for a brief moment in time. His aunt and uncle most certainly didn't love him and neither did the kids at school but that's all okay. He had himself and nobody could take that away.
1. Chapter 1

Privet Drive of England, Surrey was peculiar to say the least. Houses with the same glow of white paint, trimmed hedges and lawns the perfect ⅓ off the ground. To be honest it looked like a scene from the twilight zone, but nothing happened here. These people were as normal as they came. Quiet but gossip-mongers? Yes. Commutative and pristine? Yes. But very boring and nothing original.

Well...there was _one_ thing out of the ordinary. A secret only but one family knew.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley _nee_ Evans were the perfect example of never judging a book by its cover. They were the worst sort of people under the guise of upstanding citizens and let's not leave out their little terror Dudley. You see, in their house, in the cupboard under the stairs of number 4 privet drive was a 5 year old little boy, Harrison James Potter.

Of course he didn't know this, never receiving the love that all children craved and yearned, so he most certainly never received his name, he was known more often by boy and freak. He was the indentured servant of the Dursley home while his relatives lived a life of comfort due to his hard work.

His whale of an uncle and pig of a cousin ate more than their former mentioned animals when it came to his cooking; leaving only just the average amount of food for his giraffe-necked aunt and only on a grand occasion table scraps for him.

And with the hunger, let's not forget the abuse, _ohhh_ the abuse. It all started one day where our lovely little boy was learning to make bacon for the first time. After the insults and belittlement by his aunt, his shaky hands dropped the pan onto the floor while moving it along the stove.

There was silence all around the kitchen. Petunia lips thinned as she looked at the useless freak in front of her and the spilled grease on the floor. It'd take all day to get this up and her little duddy-kins was a growing boy who needed his meals.

After thinking of her child, everything in her mind went blank and next thing anyone knew was that her nephew was on the floor with the frying pan now in her hand. She didn't know how to feel about hitting the child once it settled in but what was done was done.

She walked to the cleaning cabinet and grabbed the necessary tools to clean the kitchen.

"Get up and clean this mess boy. When I come back this entire kitchen better be spotless". She said dropping the cleaning supplies in front of him and walking out the kitchen knowing very well she wouldn't be able to do the work in the time slot she was planning to give him.

What she did that day set things in motion. When she told her husband looking for sympathy, she lit a lightbulb in his head to beat the freakishness out of his nephew-in-law; that boy wasn't his blood like his unfortunate Tuney and he'd do everything in his power to make the wallop as normal as the rest of them.

Ah yes Petunia did tell the man what her sister and brother-in-law actually were. They were witches, freaks of natural that didn't belong in her God-given world. Abominations that walked earth parading as nice normal folk such as themselves. Not only that, the boy was one of them. The little tike was leaving his magical residue or whatever all over his home since he was left on their doorstep oh so many years ago. What if he infected his Dudley with it? This is what cemented the idea in his mind and what would be carried out until harry was seven years old…

 _2 years later..._

Harry Potter was a quiet child; that is what happens after two years of abuse. He was scrawny from the deprivation of food and nearly blind from the unprescripted and broken glasses given to him by his relatives. _Relatives_ not family, never family.

Despite all that has happened to him, Harry still had fire in his soul.

His life was a fight for survival. Nobody was there for him, not even the adults who he was supposed to trust with his life. So he had to be there for himself.

Right now the unknowing wizard was running from his cousin in a game of harry hunting; a sport that Dudley and his friends made up to see who could chase him down and beat the crap out of him. An alleyway behind the cafeteria was coming up and in hoping to ditch the chubby 1st years he turned left, down the dark path.

Bullocks. It was a dead end.

Panic spread throughout young Harry's body (that's right he finally learned his name) as looked for a way to escape the gang who was now turning tiredly down the pathway looking for him.

He wished desperately that he could get away and next thing he knew he was on top of the cafeteria roof, looking down on Dudley's group as they wondered where he was.

"He was just here!" one said looking for the cousin of his friend under a cardboard box.

"Are you sure that he came down here Dudley? Asked Piers.

"Yes I'm sure I saw the freak come in this way". He assured

They kept muttering to themselves as harry watched from above still trying to figure out a way to get down.

Harry laid down on the roof thinking about his life, most importantly the strange happenings like just now that has occurred.

When Harry first came to school, he thought he would get a new start, finally have friends.

Sure the food sucked but it was way better in quantity to what he got at home so he endured.

He was proven wrong once again. Dudley scared every single one of his friends away, and with his aunt spreading rumors about him, those potential friends only came a few times with no chances in between. He was labeled a delinquent that the mothers didn't want their child to associate and because he learned explicitly not to outshine Dudley (which was a job within itself) he was also labelled a stupid waste of space by his teachers who knew him by the parents on the PTA.

Then the weird things started. It was just like how he suddenly appeared on the roof only this time however, it was different. One time after the beating he got for having a better grade than Dudley he got upset with his teacher for berating him on the bad grade he had the next day and next thing he knew her hair was blue!

Another time, his aunt tried to cut his hair in the worst way imaginable and he cried himself to sleep thinking he was going to be more of an outcast then he already was, and the next day his hair grew back longer than it was before.

All these things had something in common he just knew it! He just had to figure out what that thing was.

It wasn't magic-god forbid that word from being uttered with him around- it didn't exist, no this was power, one that he would learn how to wield so he would never be helpless and undefended against his tormentors ever again!

All he had to do know was find his way off this roof.

 ** _And done! How did you like the first installment of my story?_**

 ** _anything to add or ask?_**

 ** _if you really like it then perhaps you'll like my other stories on wattpad DC_thewriter._**

 ** _They are original btw and you don't have to but I do like criticism and would appreciate it._**

 ** _Thanks._**

 ** _~DC_**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Possibilities

Harry was still sitting on the roof of the cafeteria trying to figure out a way to get down. Dudley and Co. were now gone, but he wouldn't put it past them to wait in hiding for him to past by and jump him when he least expected it. He thought about how he got up here and maybe that could be the way he got down.

 _'Let's see'_ Harry thought. I was running away from Dudley, ran down the alley, panicked, and ended up on the roof. "What did I do before it happens" I muttered

And then it suddenly came to me, I wanted to get away from them, and I was scared of getting beat up again.

I was desperate and I had _wanted_ it.

Harry stood up, the sun beating down on his neck as it started to descend from the sky.

He kept his eyes closing wishing and wanting to be off the roof as it was the most important in his life to do; and technically it was considering how the Dursleys would react if he was late with his mountain of chores.

That thought spurred him on even more and unbridled by panic and adrenaline, he felt a sharp sensation in his gut signaling that something was happening.

 _Pop!_

Next thing Harry knew was that he was in the backyard of privet drive house number 4 between the bushes and herbs of the garden.

A smile made its way onto Harry's face. He actually did it. This power was real.

He made his way out of the bushes and into the back door of the house without making a sound.

He walked past his cupboard to the front of the house looking out the window and into the driveway. Vernon wasn't home yet.

It was like a was taken off his shoulders and if Vernon wasn't here yet on a Friday, that meant that petunia was mostly likely off somewhere gossiping over tea.

Whatever he just did drained him physically and he desperately wanted to get something from the kitchen, but even with no one around, he was still hesitant. Instead he use the bathroom upstairs to clean up, and drunk some water from the drain.

Time to get to work' harry thought as he shuffled down the stairs. If he was here early he might is well get a head start and hopefully they'll be content enough to save him some food.

As the tedious chores began, a smile made a way onto Harry's face. Even though Harry's power made him feel tired, it was the possibilities that mattered! If the beatings became too rough he could just pop away and who knew what else he could do.

One time, he snuck from his cupboard to see his cousin watching some type of superhero movie on the telly before Vernon cut it off bellowing something about it not being real; that was the worst I've ever seen him treat Dudley so the superhero and I must be alike.

I could teleport, anything was possible!

 **Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is like 500 words shorter than the first one, but i was trying to at least put something up today for you.**

 **what do you think? i love people's criticism and i'll keep saying that because i want my writing to keep improving.**

 **What about Harry? i set the story up to convey that he has to work for this power like a muscle instead of just being easily given to him like in other fanfiction i read even if they are amazing i wanted to take a different approach to my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Training

Harry was exhausted after a hard night of work. He was locked inside his cupboard once again and this time _once again_ for something he couldn't even control.

He needed glasses of all things so says his teacher; Like that was his fault.

Now here he was shrouded in darkness, with glasses that hindered him more than his actual eyesight did. Petunia said she would never spend more money than necessary on him, so driving by a yard sale, the brilliant idea of cracked and under-prescription glasses floated through her mind and cemented into her brain. Now he was a cripple as well as a freak.

The winter months were now starting, causing a chill to draft through the cupboard under the stairs. It was on most nights hard to sleep with a small cot and a threadbare blanket, but now with the cold sinking in, it would become down right unbearable.

He was shivering and all he could think about was wanting to be warm. He would further die of humiliation if he died from the cold of all things after everything someone his age went through already.

He was breathing long and slowly trying to clear his mind of the depressing thoughts when something sparked under his eyelids. At first he ignored it as his mind tricking him, keeping his eyes closed trying to get to sleep, but the light with every breath he took just started to become brighter and he started to feel warm.

He finally open his eyes to find a flame dancing along the palm of his hand. Its brightness illuminating the closet with reds, oranges, and yellows but it wasn't hurting him, in fact it made him feel safe. He made this he realized. This fire came from inside him to help him survive. He got so excited that he breathing accelerated and he lost his calm, causing the fire snuff itself out as if it was never there, leaving not even smoke behind in its death.

Harry was breathless and couldn't believe he could make fire! It had nothing to do with being able to teleport and he couldn't believe that he was able to create something this useful. He never would have to be cold again if he knew how to control it.

Wait. _Wait_.

I never would have to be beaten again. They would never be able to get near me if I was able to make a wall of fire or through fire at them and used my teleportation to get away.

I would be _free._

A look of determination settled into Harry's eyes as he clothes his eyes and tried to make the fire again. He slowed his breath like he did the first time and pretended he was blowing fire onto the surface of his hand.

At first nothing happened, but Harry didn't give up. He knew this was his only way of keeping himself safe. These new powers he had gave him a chance. Something to rely and fall back on and he knew he had to trust it, had to believe in it in order for it to work.

As soon as he gave in to that state of mind, he felt a sensation in his core that almost resembled the wrenching feeling he had from teleporting home. This time however, it was only a tingle as a tiny fire lit upon his hand as if it were a candlestick. This time he remained calm and just stared at the fire in his hand with wonder. It couldn't be called a fluke now, or a trick of the mind.

A content smile made its way onto Harry's face. He might not have been able to cause forest fires or better yet _Dursley_ fires, but he only just began.

"One step at a time." He whispered to himself.

'One step at a time'.

 ** _Hey Buddies! I got another chapter! They might be small but I'm working on it and I want to make sure to hit the key points that I'm trying to get through._**

 ** _Harry has finally found an offensive power to use against the Dursleys and co but first he needs to learn how to control it without hurting his self._**

 ** _How do you think I'm portraying a 7 year old Harry?_**

 ** _Do you think he'll go out of control and torch somebody?_**

 ** _I am so thankful to those who have been reading my story! I also have an account on wattpad DC_thewriter but I've already been given so many comments of criticism and praise over here._**

 ** _to keep up with the guidelines I'm only going to write fan-fiction over here but if you want to see my original work, you know where to find me ^^^_**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Training Pt.2

Two months have went by since the discovery of another power in the closet and Harry was finally happy. He could control his fire now as if it were nothing and barely felt the tingle behind his navel anymore. He also figured something out.

His power was located right were his gut would be located and that it was like any other muscles that he had, it had to be worked.

So that's exactly what he did.

Through the cold and dark winter night when the winds would whisper outside the house with frost crawling slowly along the windows, the cold trying to bite him as if it was a sentient being, Harry was spurred to his fullest potential and after a month in a half something just clicked.

He had just finished all his chores and hurried to his cupboard before Vernon got home. There, he started working again as this time he still had daylight to mask the flickering light that was in his hand.

He tried something different from the other times he tried blowing the flame into his hand. He got the idea from a presentation at his school today. They were learning about fire safety and all the details that came with it. They learned how to work fire-hydrants and the uses and as one station taught this, another told them the danger of playing with matches and that's when an idea literally sparked within Harry's head.

Now here he was in the closet and instead of blowing his fire to life by feeding it his own oxygen, he imagined his middle finger as a matchbox and his thumb as the match and how a fire would ignite in his hand when he snapped his fingers.

With that concept still fresh in his mind he opened his eyes and looked at his hand.

 _Snap!_

It worked better than he imagined!

There right in the center of his hand almost levitating an inch off the skin was a perfect sphere of flames twisting and twirling as if it were actually alive. Then acting as if he were about to choke it, harry quickly flipped his hand while closing his hand into a fist snuffing the flame out completely.

And that when Harry figured out all the requirements to his power.

He had to want and have faith that what he wanted to do would actually work. He couldn't just have his feet figuratively speaking in the water, he had to submerge himself.

The clear focus and determination to carry it out, until he could fully control himself he had to focus on nothing but the task at hand and draw from his source of power.

And the pure will and imagination for you to see the process out like it is supposed to, guiding your power and your mind to make it happen. They all worked hand in hand to receive a common goal whether it was to teleport or create the ball of flames he just recreated by again snapping his fingers.

Harry was so into his thoughts that he didn't even hear the Vernon had come home early and had entered the house. He saw that the house was cleaner than it was when he left some obvious the boy was home.

He neared the cupboard after placing his coat and umbrella on the rack that were both soaked with the hot rain that came with June. Right before Harry was about to snuff out the flames, Vernon yanked open the door to the freak doing exactly what he always feared.

 _Magic._

Harry had never been scared more than he was in that moment. His uncle's face turned such a putrid color of purple he didn't know if he would get out of this beating alive.

Next thing he knew, Vernon had him by the collar of Dudley's shirt entirely too big for his frame. He was dragged out of the cupboard than thrown onto the floor where the door just opened revealing his aunt and cousin, one with a distant resignation and the other with a smug look of satisfaction.

"I told you that that freakishness would not be welcomed in this house freak!" Vernon said while kicking him in the gut, pain spiking in the aforementioned area. "This time I caught you red-handed and you're going to pay." He said with conviction in his voice accentuated by another kick to the stomach.

As he was being beaten, Harry was vaguely aware of the fact that he was being watched by his cousin as petunia kept trying to usher him upstairs, how his aunt condoned this and didn't do anything to help.

No one was there to help.

Soon, Vernon in all his obese glory got tired of kicking and moved to take his belt off.

"If I can't beat it out of you, perhaps it's time to take drastic measures"

As if he wasn't hurt enough he thought in exhaustion.

When the first lashing came upon him it shredded what was left of the flimsy shirt left his bare back exposed and as this new version of pain settled into Harry's mind it caused something to crack.

Vernon who was beaten is disgrace of a nephew-in-law was dripping in sweat as this is most moved he has ever did in a while and he overexerted himself. After about the fifth lashing the boy lifted he head where he laid it resigned on the polished wooden he just cleaned an hour ago now covered in his rich dark blood and dread settled in Vernon's heart.

It was as if the boy could no longer feel the pain, as if the meek little tike whose childhood he traumatized was no longer there.

Harry who was looking at his uncle with nothing but contempt hoisted himself up from the floor noticing with a tilt of his head that petunia and Dudley were on the stairs one with fear and the other with confusion at what just conspired in less than a minute.

Harrison's blood covered lips thin and his next words even though whispered, travel throughout the entire house.

"My turn" he said while closing his eyes.

For a second nothing happened but then Harry opens his eyes and they were the color of the Avada Kedavra curse that once killed his parents and many others in the last war.

The brightly colored eyes locked on Vernon, and it was as if Harry's body exploded with fire. His surrounding burnt to nothing but ash as the flames and heat kept rushing off of him in waves as he was right in the center of his very own storm as if it didn't affect him.

But it did, maybe not with physical pain, but this was fire imbued with his magic and as it caressed and encased his entire body it was fixing the negative effects inflicted on him his entire life. His sight became more vivid, his body once marred with scared becoming stronger and healthy for a boy his age, his height and weight which were stunted were now capable of being back on track with bones that set themselves right once more. His mind was once more secured this time even tighter than it was before with more protection than the states White House causing the unknown foreigner in his head to either compel to its hosts wishes and become a part of the entity or to find a new home; it chose the former

As all of this was happening, nothing escaped Harry's fire as it consumed everything it touched including Harry's douchebag relatives. When the fire stopped as Harry finally fainted from Exhaustion, nothing was left but and torched household barely holding what was left together and the scorched remains of people who were once Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.

The next day when the neighbors woke up and saw the state of Number 4 Privet drive, all the onlookers and fireman would find is a little boy covered in ash and his own dry blood.

 _Hey Buddies! Surprise! Not even a whole week and I got you guys another chapter_ _ **THRICE**_ _the size of the last one and I couldn't be prouder._

 _Harry finally is getting some control over his awesome magic._

 _Vernon you douchebag!_

 _Harry finally is getting rid of that parasitic environment, even if it was his magic that rose up to protect him and he wasn't in a good state of mind!_

 _Boom! Goes the dynamite!_

 _Any questions? Remember I need criticism. See anything sticking too out of line?_

 _This story and others are also on my Wattpad if you ever want to see my originals (DC_thewriter), but I'm more focused on this story right now because it's like I turned on a tap of water that keeps flowing._

 _You Guys are so amazing not even 5 chapters and we have over 700 views already!_

 _Can't wait for what lies next in Harrison's adventures_

 _Peace out, DCthewriter_


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Different outcome, Different possibilities

A castle said to be in Scotland, on an unplottable land, undiscoverable by muggles nestles itself upon a hill. The place was called Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry. The school had thousands upon thousands of students and their predecessors and has literally become sentient with magic and is said to be alive. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a very powerful half-blood who was held in very high regard as he was the man who defeated his unknown to everybody else lost lover Grindewald.

As he was holding a teacher gathering, preparing and looking forward to the upcoming school year, the tides were changing and something almost unnoticeable was going on in his office.

Upon his desk laid many gadgets. All with different workings and machinations huffing and puffing, singing their little tunes in chaotic harmony; all having a different functions. For a split moment in time one of the gizmos, on the very edge, near the back almost unseen, was what looked to be a broken clock and it didn't even have numbers on it.

This clock was to keep track on one of his pawns and this particular one was for a boy named Harrison Potter. Its purpose was supposed to be to make sure he was alive, not healthy or happy so it only have three settings Alive, Dead, and as an extra measure a little dial that said if he was still with the Dursleys

The machine tried to huff and click but for a second it stopped as if it short circuited before restarting as if nothing happened.

You see all those years ago when Voldemort supposedly died that night, Dumbledore took some of Harry's blood for this exact purpose-which was illegal by the way although nobody knew he did it of course-and that purpose was to make sure that the boy was where he was meant to be in the eyes of the headmaster. That he didn't mess with his plans and stayed in the blood wards erected around the house because he just knew that Voldemort wasn't really dead even if no one wanted to believe him yet.

What the Headmaster didn't plan for was for Harry to be driven to the point of unchaining the binds he put on him to make him weaker and meek. They were placed there that way when he came to Hogwarts and started to rely on the place, he could slowly start removing the binds for the battle against his prophesied nemesis to make it seem as if the only reason he was that powerful was due to adrenaline and the heat of the moment phenomenon.

When Harry's magic healed him and the soul piece activated and melded into him, he magical blood signature changed to where the machine couldn't recognize him anymore only recognizing his old blood that saturated into the ground of the burnt house of where the Dursleys used to live technically fulfilling the requirements of what it was supposed to work for.

So whether it was a malfunction or if Lady Magic got bored and did it for the shits and giggles, the machine no longer works for Harry's life or living status leaving the only person who knew his location, therefore the entire magic nation even more in the dark of what going on in the life of their "precious" boy-who-lived.

 ** _Hey Buddies! So another chapter Again! I know that it's once again on the short side but I just had to add this part in because I was getting a lot of questions about how Albus wouldn't find out about what just happened with harry and the only thing in my mind this entire weekend was this story._**

 _ **OMG! Over 1000 Views! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *excuses self from the girlish moment of embarrassment***_

 _ **Honestly you guys are really amazing and I love to right for you, especially the ones that have been hear from the beginning showing their support. Thank you Gurgaraneth, Northmanlv,**_ _ **and RebeliousOne! You rock and I hope you stay for the entire ride.**_

 _ **Review and critique please because even though I read over it like three times, I could've missed something and help is always welcome**_

 _ **Also Thanks to those who also showed their support of wattpad as we now have a whopping 29 views on that site and no matter what you guys think I am so proud of just having that many on these worldwide sites.**_

 _ **Peace out for the third time his week, DC_thewriter**_


	6. Chapter 6

6\. What now?

Harry woke up to the glare of an overhead bright light. He also noticed that he was in a medical gown laying on a soft but sturdy bed. He sat up in the bed wincing at the stiffness in his muscles as if he hadn't moved in days.

He looked around the room disoriented as he realized that everything was different, not in a bad way though. Most certainly not in a bad way.

He could see and even though he could see fine before, this was amazing. If was as if he was looking through blurred binoculars all his life and now they were cleared with kaleidoscope enhancements.

He didn't need the all but broken glasses that were laying on the counter next to the bed anymore!

Before he could marvel in this discovery, his last memories started to float back into his head.

Flashes of fire and how Uncle Vernon died flooded his mind and even though his relatives were now dead, he couldn't stop the relieved smile that that torturous life was now over.

But what now?

He was the last living person that died from his fire and even though no one can proof it, he did do it, he was responsible, and he was the only one left to be suspicious of. He checked his whole body and even though he still looked frail and meek there were none of the scars or broken bones that he previously had that would likely cause even more questions.

Best case scenario they'd send him to a new home probably in an orphanage.

Worst case scenario he'd wind up in a juvenile center or even actual jail if they found some type of evidence of manslaughter.

He would have to make them believe, come up with some type of sob story that made him seem as the little traumatized boy he knew he was. He couldn't mention the beatings; he had no physical prove but negligence? Yes and he knew just what he would say.

As he finally gathered his thoughts, he heard voices outside his door and settled into a front of an abused and scared boy with shoulders hunched, his hair hanging in front of his face, twiddling with his fingers.

The door finally opened revealing a woman with a stethoscope around her neck. She had dark brown hair and crinkled blue eyes as if these were here last years on the job.

As she stepped closer, Harry who was just now pretending to acknowledge her presence flinched a bit as she went to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Seeing how uncomfortable it made the young man the doctor withdrew her hand and decided to take a seat.

"Hello there young man. My name is Dr. Holland and I have been taking care of you these past five days." she said trying to get some type of positive reaction as he sat stiff on the edge of the bed.

Harry's mind jumped at the thought of five days but it wasn't that far off. That was the first time he used that much power all at once and he knew there was bound to be consequences, especially since he still felt a tight ball in his gut as if he had a stomach ache.

The lady sighed as she continued to speak, "The firemen found you under a lot of ash from the foundation of the house but there's almost next to know record of you besides school. Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

Harry gave a very believing sniffle as he tried not to raise his eyebrow. If the lady had his school records than most certainly she already knew his name.

A smirk almost made its way onto his face as he croakily whispered, "I am Harry, but aunt and uncle said that that I am really a freak." he finished putting his hands in his lap.

As Harry played his part looking down at his legs, Dr. Holland frowned at the young lad in front of her. Freak? His appearance was definitely a bit ragged with the dry blood and ash covering him, but as dread settled into the pit of her stomach to what she might find out about this boy, she prayed she was wrong and she was looking too far into the situation.

A weak smile made its way onto her face, "Oh? What makes you say that? To me you just look like a young boy." And oh how wrong that was of her to say.

Even though Harry was acting, a real flinch rocked his entire body the moment the word boy left the bloody doctor's lips.

Harry gave a small whimper, "Boy. Freak. They're all the same. I was never good enough. I didn't deserve food or to go outside and play. Nobody wants to play with a freak anyway, I'm better off alone." He said lowering his head giving another sniffle.

The once weak smile on the Jane Holland's face turned into a full-blown frown, " Listen to me Harry, listen very closely" she scooted to the edge of her seat taking his hand ignoring the realistic flinch at the contact and his wide eyes as if he can't believe she touched him, "Be completely honest with me okay? Has your relatives ever hurt you?" she asked grimly.

Yes. A hundred—no a thousand times yes, but once again, what physical proof did he have? He seemed to be cured of all ailments including all ones from years before, otherwise they would have found the bruises and scars when they first diagnosed him. So with a sigh he finished his story.

"The fire." He started looking as if he was about to cry, "Dudley, my cousin liked to play harry hunting a lot" he was interrupted,

"…harry hunting? And that is?" this time harry did smile, "he would try to chase me down and beat me up but he never could because I was always faster."

Even though she was upset that he was getting that type of treatment with no one coming to his rescue, she couldn't ignore how adorable the young man was when he smiled as if all things were right again in the world and that itself was astounding after everything he seems to have gone through.

"On the way running home from him I tripped and hit my nose as I fell. It wasn't broken or bruised and I don't know how it happened but when I got home it started bleeding going everywhere before I could get to the bathroom." Harry said trembling a little from laughter although it looked like he was trying to hold back tears. After years of being chased his agility had grown leaps and bounds; he never would have tripped.

"I had just finished cleaning the house and the first drop of blood hit the wooden floor causing me to notice as it kept falling down. Uncle Vernon had come home and saw the mess and turned purple looking angrier than I ever saw him and he reeked of beer." This statement was also a half-lie. Vernon although not drunk, had been on many occasion and if they looked through the trash bins they'd probably find about 2 six-packs.

"He called me names and said the only way I would truly learned my lesson was if he finally beat it out of me". The sound of the whip hitting his back echoed through his head as if you was still there.

Harry finally looked up lying through his teeth as the vivid memories replayed in his head, "after that… I don't remember anything but fear as he took off his belt, told me to take off my shirt and lay on my stomach. Then there was fire and now I'm here."

Time to really make her think.

He scrunched up his face and said, "The Dursleys… they have to be dead"

"And why is that?" Jane asked feeling sorry for the boy but confused by his statement.

"Because… I've never been to a hospital before".

Hey buddies! Back at it again with another chapter!

This might be my longest yet and while not 10,000 words, that's in and of itself an achievement as the story is still continuing and I didn't quit.

Not sure when I last posted, but I'm trying to get something out at least once a week and if longer I'll let you guys know.

Once again we have grown leaps and bounds! What once was a thousand is now a whopping 1564 views and counting and I love that you love the story.

Harry is a sneaky little bugger! If he can't be a wizard he should really try acting playing on the old woman's heart strings like that.

What did you think of his cover story?

That must have been one heck of a nose bleed (p.s. I've had one of those before, which was writing from experience at its greatest XD)

But I mean come on the Dursleys have punished him for less.

Did you see any mistakes I need to check? Again I need and crave criticism so I can get better.

This was a very dialogue based chapter as I want to be good at all writing styles and wanted to try something new, so what did you think? Was is portrayed correctly?

Don't forget to review and PM me if you have question I try and write back to everyone as I treat people how I like to be treated :)

Check out my other stories (that is not a demand. Only if you're interested) on wattpad at the same name.

Peace out, DC_thewriter


	7. Chapter 7

7\. This was not planned

After having a long discussion with Dr. Holland where she made him retell his entire life story, Harry was told to get some rest and that someone would be in tomorrow to question him and he was told to just repeat everything that he told his kind and caring doctor.

She was trying to sugarcoat it for him but the cold hard truth is that Harry was being investigated by the Bobbies and that those questions were to see if he had any initiatives to start that fire and kill his relatives.

There had to be a way for him to get out of this. If he could trick a seasoned doctor into thinking all that blood was from a nose bleed then surely he could make a do good officer believe he's not a criminal; which FYI he wasn't.

But then why did it feel like he was guilty?

And with that Harry drifted into an uneasy to sleep.

George James Michaelson head of the Surrey England Precinct had just been given one of the weirdest cases of his life. Him, who coming from this very town and wanting to make it safe and secure never really had a predicament such as this from the very normal and drab environment.

Fatalities were at an all-time low until this was brought to his attention.

A family of three's house was burnt to ashes with nothing left behind with one survivor. A fire the big and detrimental destroyed the house and the loving family who lived there and it seemed as if the fire was intended for just that house.

How could fire to that proportion not spread or alert the other neighbors' homes?

It was unnatural.

It made no since and it kept getting weirder. A boy was founded under ash and the last of the house's foundation unconscious with blood covering his entire back and torso and yet there were no wounds discovered on the lad. A lad who besides school enrollment records had no other history at all and nothing but spread words to ensure that he was related to this supposed Dursley Family.

It was as if this kid never really existed. No birth certificate, dentistry, or Hospital records.

George sighed running one of his hands through his brown hair while the other lifted a cup to his lips gradually finishing off the last of his black coffee. He was outside the hospital of the boy who so miraculously survived and as determination settled into his eyes that squinted from the morning glare, he walked towards the room they set up for the interrogation, ready to receive some well-deserved answers.

After a very un-fitful sleep Harry woke bright and early to get ready for the policeman. It was a house fire and his plan was simply state it as such after all why wouldn't the man believe him? The nurse that had taken off his IVs before his first awake session told him that he was all clear and that he and the man were going to be given a room for privacy.

Harry walking down the hallway escorted by his doctor and he had already adopted himself a meek and vunerable expression and was fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of a forest green t-shirt that the hospital had for him along with some very faded jean pants and some tennis shoes that were a bit too snug on the feet.

When they got to the door and Harry rose head from the sight of his shoes, alarm flashed through his eyes and trepidation ignited in his gut as he saw the man for whom he was to tell his elaborate telltale.

He looked rugged as if all the late night watches and reality of the world slapped him across the face and he was strong enough to endure. He wore a tailored one piece suit and ironed slacks as if he were just in another interview but he had a no nonsense aura around him that made harry a little un-trustful with his acting skills because this man wasn't a cop.

He was a detective.

So in a quick and hasty decision before the doctor could leave Harry tugged at the sleeve of her medical coat.

"Mrs. Jane, do you think you could stay with me? I don't feel brave enough for this" he whispered looking up at her, hoping that he pegged her character right and she wouldn't leave.

Her eyes softened before a voice cut off what she was about to say, "Actually my boy I was hoping that we could have a word in private on the accounts of what you've been through." he said with a smile.

Harry unconsciously flinched at the Boy comment and as he was still holding on to Dr. Holland she noticed and her resolve hardened.

"Well hopefully me staying won't hinder your progress too much as I'm his doctor and I look over his wellbeing" she said lifting up her chin to settle her gaze on the Detective

"And if he is more comfortable with me here then I guess you are just out of Mr.…"

"Michaelson. George Richard Michaelson"

"Mr. Michaelson. So will this be a problem or shall I show you the front door and you can reschedule this for another time?"

Harry hid a smirk. You just gotta love Jane Holland.

Now…let the games begin.

 _ **Hey buddies! I'm here with another chapter for the week!**_

 _ **This one is not my longest but most definitely not my shortest but that's only because I wanted to have you guys thinking about how this interrogation is going to play out as one of my longest chapters ever are going to come out!**_

 _ **It's ridiculous but amazing how in such a short time we can go from 1000 to 2000 Views and the love for the story is much appreciated!**_

 _ **See anything that needs to be fixed? Grammar? Punctuation?**_

 _ **What do you think Harry is feeling and is going to do about Detective Suspicious?**_

 _ **Look at how quickly Dr. Holland came to Harry's rescue! You gotta love her :D**_

 _ **Hopefully I got at least some of the police terms right as it isn't my forte and I'm not from England although their accents make me melt like butter on popcorn XD**_

 _ **And if I did get some terminology wrong sorry but hopefully it can be said anything is okay when it comes to love and fanfiction :)**_

 _ **Peace out,**_

 _ **DC_thewriter**_


	8. Chapter 8

8\. The Investigation

"So Mr. Potter… can you tell me what you know about what happened? Anything that you are just now remembering that you haven't told me and the Doctor?"

Harry was really starting to become exasperated. This man has asked him the same questions in three different ways in the last 45 minutes alone.

He sighed seemingly defeated, "I've told you all I know. I don't understand why you keep asking me these questions you already know the answer too." he said looking at the Detective pleadingly.

"Yes. You keep telling me things that I already but for some reason I have a feeling you are not telling everything _you_ know." he said folding his hands on the table.

"What are you insinuating Detective?" Jane finally chimed in.

"I'm saying that a fire of that magnitude couldn't have happened itself and you are the last living person from this incident." he said now looking at Harry.

"How is it young man that you were found in the aftermath of all this destruction without a scratch on you? That you are the only one left alive? That tied in with the abuse statements you gave to the doctor gives you plenty of motive that just haven't been found yet." he said slamming his empty coffee cup on the desk startling both Harry and the Doctor for entirely different reasons.

"So tell me Mr. Potter did you kill your family?" "Enough!" shouted Dr. Holland but George pressed on "Was it an accident? Did you think about killing them for all the pain they caused you and before you could back out the match slipped from your hand?"

Harry who was still in character but was really starting to regret this whole situation said almost hysterically at this point looking between Jane and George "I'm telling the truth! I don't have any matches and I didn't kill anyone!"

He stood up abruptly "It wasn't me! I don't know how I survived when then didn't but you have to believe me!"

 _Please please please believe me._

With that desperate command something unknown to the occupants in the room sparked in Harry's eyes. It was as if the words traveled from Harry's mind through his eyes and then imprinted into the Detective and the already gullible doctors and it was as if there was never a doubt in the world that Harry wasn't a suspect in the house fire of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.

Harry had a vague sense of what happened inside the interrogation room if the tickling in his eyes were anything to go by. Even though it wasn't expected it did help his cause when he urged the faux relieved tears to fall over his cheeks when the Detective backed off and went with what he said.

After being released from the hospital, he was sent to St. James Orphanage for the unfortunate and was given a set of second-hand clothes that fit him better than Dudley tatters ever did and was given a room with another boy who was 3 years older than he was.

His name was Bobby and he didn't really talk much to Harry. When he first arrived and was told he was sharing a room with a 7-year-old he just gave him a once over and told him not to mess with any of his stuff.

After that Harry was left to his own devices which led to him sitting on the roof of the three-story building overlooking all the roaming cars and buildings in the distance.

That was too close. _Way_ too close and he'd need to get better at his manipulation and lying skills and strengthen whatever saved him with the detective because if it wasn't for his magic, once again he would have been in huge trouble.

Harry sighed as the evening sun washed over him spreading warm oranges, reds, and yellows through the sky. Now that he was in an orphanage, he'd have to be extremely careful with everything he said and did. At least for a while in case they were case studying him or a social worker stopped by.

This new Persona he'd taken on was tough to hold onto and he feared if he wore it too much he would become the very person he ran from and improved from. He would once again be a Freakish. Little. Boy.

Hey buddies! So I know I said I was preparing a big chapter but this isn't it it's still in the making.

2000 to 2818 views is amazing! It's crazy how we're hopping hundreds already.

That I really wanted to illustrate how desperate Harry had to be in the beginning processes to get his power, I never was going to have George arrest Harry because then where would we be?

I hope I portrayed that scene fairly well because I know I need work for writing dialogue and actions

That's pretty much it!

What did you think?

Harry is in an Orphanage! Shocker!

If you like this then check out my others works on wattpad if you are interested DC_thewriter

Peace out,

DC_thewriter


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Jaded

The summer had went and passed along with Harry's birthday and the orphanage wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

It was worse.

It wasn't Dudley or even Vernon bad but these little buggers were getting a bit too confident in pushing him around. This meek Harry was painting him as well… MEEK and as people and along with Harry little stature he was made into the target of the loathing kids for his intellect or just himself because even though Harry was still little, he was also now a growing boy and with silky smooth, black as night hair, and eyes that were the brightest of greens were to literally _kill_ for.

First they were just hiding small things he needed or nudging him in the halls but these uncultured kids who didn't really know any better was really started to make Harry fear for his life again and he could feel his Magic rising with his ire each passing day.

He didn't just lie down and roll over though, when he could he would get little Victories with a couple of new powers he acquired. Along with the compulsion charm Harry unknowingly used, after a field trip to a museum where a couple of rowdy boys almost knocked over an ancient vase, Harry realized he could move things and now with all the nonstop practice it barely fazed him as long as it wasn't bigger than him.

A little humiliation here and tripping over air there had the paranoid effect but unfortunately they didn't know it was him.

Yet.

Today all of that changed. These kids were just cruel. Almost Dudley-like in shape was having another set of goons harass him on the playground and the caretaker were obviously going to let them gang up on me as they looked upon the playground.

I swung from the monkey bars and landed on my feet and took off running through the gates of the building. I turned a couple of corners trying to lose them in the crowd but it did no good.

This had to be planned.

Harry while running down a dusty hall was hit in the back of his head by something hard and in a daze was pulled into a side room that was dark before someone behind him turned the lights on.

When Harry got his bearings, he noticed there were 4 boys in the room one of the being Bobby who was the one who turned on the lights.

The other three boys were around thirteen in age but that wouldn't be noticed by their sizes which was a miracle within itself for an orphanage.

"Well look what the cat dragged in boys." said the boy to the right who Harry thought was name Peter.

Another to the far left of Peter scoffed and said, "Let's get this over with. People will wonder what happened to the shrimp".

"Shut up Dax. Nobody is going to come for him. IT's the reason we picked him in the first place".

Harry was started to fill dread along with a thumping rhythm from when he was hit in the head their voices slowly coming to a focus as he focused on his roommate Bobby who had the audacity to look sympathetic.

The third boy from before finally came out the shadows to reveal one of his main tormentors,

James Cobbs.

When he stepped into the light, Harry saw a worn down textbook in his hand that had a bit of blood on it and reaching to the back of his head he was left with the wet, red substance on the tips of his fingers.

Of course he was the one to hit me.

"Jack and peter man the door me and Harriet are going to have some words. And you…" he said turning his head to the doorway where Bobby was still standing, "Scram this never happened".

And just like that someone who he thought was his friend once again betrayed him, leaving him to the bullies who were planning to beat and humiliate him within an inch of his life.

He snapped back to attention by James who was walking circles around him, "You think you're so special don't you? Going around acting all smart… well guess what? That's not going to work for you here. Some of us want a family, to get out of here, and you act like you don't even care when somebody actually tries to adopt your scrawny arse." he finished his rant with a little spittle coming from his mouth.

He stepped towards harry, invading his space to the point where he had to look up at his tormentor.

"So now you are going to feel how we feel and pay for everything you've done." he said cracking his knuckles and Harry who had finally had enough started chuckling.

"Do you want to know why I don't want to be adopted?" Harry said finally rid of his headache and straightening his shoulders.

The three thirteen year olds were the brightest but they did notice a difference in the boy they picked on all the time. He had a manic glimmer in his eyes that you would only find on a mad genius.

"All my life the people who I was supposed to trust most hurt me in the worst ways possible. I was beaten, ridiculed, and hated before I could barely talk and now seeing these people who barely know me wanting to adopt and use me bring me home like a trophy to show off because of who I am or how I look really pisses me off."

Harry was now facing all three of them looking as healthy as he once was with the bleeding now stopped thanks to the regeneration from his magic.

"So instead of you guys beating me up, we are going to play a little game I like to call…" he paused letting them bask in the tension as a smirk made its way onto his face

"Float and fire"

Hey buddies! Back at it with another chapter which reached over 1000 words for once Yippee!

In honor of the one month anniversary of this story we are having a double feature on fanfiction and Wattpad for all the fans and supporters.

We went from 2830 views to 3709 views in the spam of 2 days TWO!

You guys are really amazing and I wanted to give you guys a chapter as an anniversary present.

Harry doesn't care anymore, he's about to crack some heads and torture some souls just like he was.

What is Float and Fire?

When did harry make that up?

HOW DO YOU THINK HARRY IS GOING TO REACT WHEN HE REALIZES HIS CHILDHOOD TORMENTOR HAS THE SAME NAME AS HIS FATHER?!

Is he going to be lost to madness? Most certainly not But he is going to be able to control it. After all he's been through he's not going to be a saint

What did you think?

Did you see any typos?

Don't forget to show your love on wattpad DC_thewriter for the anniversary

Love and Peace out,

DC


	10. Chapter 10

10\. In all but blood

After the experiment under the guise of his torturous game float and fire, the three thirteen year olds never were the same. Harry didn't let them remember anything but the pain and fear when it came to even mentioning his name and they never bothered him again. Word spread around the orphanage about how he was supposedly cornered into a beating, but walked out untouched and with kids 5 years his senior afraid to even look at him.

After that the other bullies backed off as well though the caretakers didn't know why because as we all know harry was very discreet.

With the goons off his back, Harry had more time to perfect his magic and other things that might come in handy. Before he knew it a year had past and he was the skillful in sleight of hand, pickpocketing, and could now manipulate his own appearance.

Now Harry was not an animagus, but his magic could distort the air and frequencies around his body to make him look as such; not that anyone would be able to tell the difference.

He became a master thief with nothing to prove he was in the wrong, so even though he might have been questioned on new clothes or having better food nobody could proof anything and for this reason even though no one bothered Harry anymore, that didn't stop the sparks of jealous that you could see in their eyes as he walked by.

After all was said and done, Harry who now resided in a room all by his lonesome was staring out the window. Bobby fled the room as soon as he realized how utterly screwed he was when Harry showed his unharmed livid face into their room. The betrayal stung Harry, but they were never really friends in the first place just ex-roommates that no longer had a chance and it was obvious that the now 11 was regretting the decision after seeing how well off he was.

That day, it was raining terribly, beating down on the windows as if Vernon's soul took over skies it a quiet fury.

Harry always took comfort in the rain. It was something about the purity of water that heal and created everything around him, how the fire in his veins that cleansed him danced to a dangerous beat to its counterpart both cleansing the earth in different ways through destruction and creation.

Harry heard a scream that came from down the hall that he was willing to ignore until he heard the whimpers. Whimpers that sounded so much like him once upon a time and it simply pulled out the room to the scene of what seemed to be a little girl getting harassed by a girl and two boys. The girl couldn't have been more than five and times of harry hunting flashed through harry head as he looked at the scene a steeled himself.

"What it going on here?" harry said keeping his voice steady in false calmness. Everyone froze and now that he could the bullies' faces, he realized they were his age but couldn't remember their names; not that it was relevant.

The little girl sniffled drawing Harry's attention to her and as he got a closer look he noticed that she had hair the color of fire in very tight crinkly curls and eyes a warm brown with freckles dotted across her nose.

"Polly p-pulled my hair and called me carrot head. Billy was about to cut my hair when I fell!"

Not true! Cried out Billy even though the pair of scissors he didn't even try to hide were shown blatantly in his hands.

"Enough" Harry's voice was still calm but had an edge to it. Why oh why did people pick on people that couldn't defend themselves? He wondered and a small voice like whispered vehemently through his head that they were all cowards.

Harry tilted his head a bit and looked straight at Billy, "Don't you think it would be better to cut off some of Polly's hair? I mean, look at how glossy and blonde it is. Truly beautiful, why don't you give that a shot".

What?!" Polly exclaimed but it was too late. Before she could even finish her sentence, Billy's eyes were already murky under Harry's command as he snipped one of her long ponytails to the nape of her neck causing her to scream in terror.

"Billy! How could you!" She shrieked and Billy whose job was now complete looking around confused chased after the girl as she ran away screaming.

Harry who now thought he did a decent job of the situation looked over the girl. She seemed fairly okay besides a scraped knee from falling but it could have been way worse. With a slight nod, he turned on his feet heading back down the hall to his room.

"Wait!" he heard the little girl say as he stopped halfway back to his room. He turned to look at her and she was now in front of him shifting nervously on her feet, tugging a strand of her hair as she looked at him. Harry had never seen the look she was giving him as if in awe at what he did for her, as if he were her hero and Harry frowned.

"What?"

The girl made a squeaking sound so high as if she was a mouse and Harry's frown deepened because she reminded him to much of himself, of something he tried to get away from.

He comes back from his thoughts as she starts speaking, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. Nobody's ever done that for me before." her childish lisp could be heard and her voice although she did seem genuine in her thanks and Harry sighed.

"Just try not to find yourself in that type of situation again, I won't always be around to help you, and if you were never in hallway of my room, who knows what would have happened to that pretty hair of yours". Hair that reminded Harry of a distant memory. A memory of laughter and happiness he wish he could remember and eyes that captivated him and made him Feel as if he finally had a home.

Harry starts walking to his room again and right before he closes the door, the girl says her parting words, "My names charlotte, you can call me Lottie". As she waves goodbye with dimples flashing across her face."

This would be the start of a beautiful bond that could never be broken between a brother and a sister in all but blood.

 _ **Hey buddies! We have reached Chapter 10! You guys will not believe how utterly happy I am. My writing has improved so much and without a thought, what once was just little chapters have constantly come out in the thousands without another thought and I'm slowly making my way up and the feeling is so euphoric when you have that sense of accomplishment.**_

 _ **I would like to thank all the people who were here for the 1 month anniversary of the Story and showed their love and support by looking at the chapter on Wattpad DC_thewriter! How did you like the little minion anniversary song?**_

 _ **We went from 3000 and something views to 4000 in less than a week and our fan base is slowly growing! I wondering what we should call ourselves?**_

 _ **Leave a comment and I'll host a Poll... After I learn how to work it XD**_

 _ **What did you guys think of Harry bettering himself and finally coming out his shell taking no shit from anyone?**_

 _ **How did you guys like my new OC?**_

 _ **Did any of you catch the little hints to who this girl reminds Harry of? I felt it would be easier for him to connect to someone like this where he is a Provider you know?**_

 _ **When will we learn what he did to those Kids? Maybe a bonus scene in later chapters or an actual scene when he does it to someone at Hogwarts. It gave me the Tom Riddle vibes with the cave after I read it over.**_

 _ **Did you see anything that could use some reviewing?**_

 _ **What did you think of the chapter? Definitely one of my longest so far.**_

 _ **Also sorry for the false alarm yesterday or two days ago when it said the story was updated. There was a glitch in my system and I had to reupload it to the website. :)**_

 _ **Peace out,**_

 _ **DCthewriter**_


	11. Chapter 11

11\. A little walk

Harry was beside himself. Ever since he saved Lottie as she insisted he call her three months ago, she wouldn't leave him alone. As soon as he stepped out his room for any activity, she would soon step in line right beside him constantly looking at him in adoration as if he was a savior.

Yeah no. he wasn't anyone's savior; he was a survivor.

Soon the orphanage started to get crowded and they needed more space and people sharing rooms and she actually volunteered when nobody else wanted to share a room with him.

He thought the fates must be chuckling their knickers off because even though they were two different genders, the matrons still agreed and said it was the best option since everyone else seemed to grow fearful of him, even the new kids who were just wary from rumors.

So now here he was with his little shadow once more following him as he took his morning walk along the gates of the orphanage building.

Charlotte rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Harry how come we have to walk outside this early in the morning?" she asked still half sleep.

We don't have to do anything you chose to wake up at the crack of dawn to follow me out here. You could have stayed inside fast asleep." he said looking at her out the corner of his eye turning into the garden of St. James Orphanage.

"But then you'd be alone." she said seeming puzzled

"I like being alone" he replied in a flat tone.

He felt her smooth skin as her hand grabbed his and they came to a stop.

"No one likes being alone Harry" said Lottie looking at the ground. As Harry was about to snatch his hand out of her grip she whispered, "I don't like being alone." and Harry faltered.

As he thought about it, no one in the orphanage treated her nicely, mostly for the same reasons they did that to himself. She had no one just has he did and he was the first to show her an act of kindness.

No wonder she was so clingy.

Harry sighed and tighten his grip on her hand.

"In a place like this, we don't need people. They aren't family and none of them are your friends. With people like that, who needs enemies? I prefer to be alone" Harry finished with conviction as they finished walking and now were sitting under a try which was shadowed by the sun rising.

"Are we friends Harry" She asked looking right into his eyes. All Harry could see in her was himself and his heart ached. She seemed as if his answer could make or break her and Harry decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes..." he said carefully and as soon as the words left his mouth he pushed further into the tree as she hugged him trying to show appreciation and happiness.

"But this only goes for you Lottie. You are the exception not the rule."

And as she continued to hug him Harry couldn't help but think how nice it was to finally have a friend.

Hey Buddies! Not even a day and we have another chapter!

It's not that long and wasn't intended to be. It was kind of like a one-shot (500+ words) that I wanted to put in the story to show how Lottie and Harry became friends.

Yes to all of you asking Lottie is going to have magic. I just haven't found a scene that would be a good portrayal of her yet. Building characters and whatnot.

That's pretty much it

Peace out,

DC_thewriter


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Discoveries Discoveries

After the talk in the park, it seemed as if everything was easier for Harry. He had someone to share his life with, it finally had meaning and somebody relied on him.

Lottie was as bubbly as ever and now that she knew Harry was her friend stayed by his side even more than usual.

More clinginess not that Harry minded any more.

Harry took a look at his friend who in the past year has started to think of as what a little sister would feel like and felt content. She was someone who actually liked and wanted to be around him. She was someone he felt safe to care for, someone he could provide for and that's exactly what he did.

He taught her had to read, write her numbers he even bought her some better clothes for when they went out in public. He wanted to make the best experience for his self-proclaimed sister as she was now his.

And nobody messed with what was his.

This had some adverse effects to Charlotte's life.

Charlotte didn't notice it, but Harry most certainly did. The other orphanage kids took an extreme disliking to her more so now than ever before because they wanted what she had. The clothes, the education, and the love of a family they could see between the two orphans even though they weren't related. All of this bubbled beneath the surface of the most jealous orphans and as they knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with Harry, once again the Neanderthals try to go after the weakest link.

And that's where we find ourselves now. Harry who was now ten years old was thinking of the gift he was giving Lottie for her upcoming birthday. As it was a surprise, he never made it when she was around.

That and the magic that is.

He didn't want Charlotte to run away like everyone else did and think him a freak if he showed her who he really was and how he defended them against the kids of the orphanage.

He couldn't lose her and that was final.

The gift that Harry was working on was more of a subconscious strength that he was developing if anything. Lottie was always afraid of the dark and why wouldn't she be when she was the lightest thing in the room?

Harry decided to make her a necklace with a clear crystal that held his fire. When she wanted there to be light, there would be light. If she wanted nothing but warmth, then she would have that too. Harry was going through a myriad of colors during his training exercise. It was too easy to call upon his flames now. It was one of his very first powers that barely left a tug from his gut nowadays. What this was now about was trying to get his fire to work for someone else's desires through his will. A part of him that would always hold the fire aflame subconsciously that bowed to the whims of what Charlotte wanted whether it be the blue hues of a fire that reminded her of the ocean or a warm hearth that would keep her warm during the cold winter nights of the orphanage.

The necklace was kind of like a safety measure for Charlotte that Harry made to make sure she was okay. He always felt something different about her compared to the other kids and if she always had the necklace on her, his magic would hopefully connect and always watch over her.

Just like the guardian angel she thought he was.

As Harry was lost in his meditative stance that he started to do a year ago to maintain control over his powers, Lottie was out in the Garden nursing the flowers. It was midday and the sun shining down on her hair made it seem as if it was on fire. Her brown eyes sparkled as she watched her flowers. The flowers she planted last spring were now in full bloom. She had dirt smudged along a side of her cheek from constantly wiping sweat, a motion that covered the freckles on that half on her face, but overall she was still beautiful resembling the little princess Harry thought she was.

Since her back was turned, she didn't see Polly whose hair was now cut into a bob like fashion to make up for past incidences, walk up to her until she heard her speak and spun around startled.

"You think you're so special don't you Pottie" Polly scoffed looking at Lottie who was donning a bright yellow sundress with a white sash that easily outshone the plain gray dress the she was wearing.

"Just because you have better clothes doesn't make you better. You are still nothing but the freaky girl who played by herself at the playground because no one likes you" She finished crosses her arms in satisfaction when Charlotte lowered her head.

"I'm not a freak" She whispered. Voice quivering as flashbacks of her life before Harry played.

"Yes you are just like the boy you share a room with, but I guess that's okay" she said before smirking, "You guys can be freaks together"

Harry who was finally finished with his meditation and almost perfecting his gift for Charlotte stood up and stretched. He wondered where she was as around this time she would be finished gardening and trying to annoy him by now. He set out towards the garden after guarding his room. A couple of weeks ago when he was looking for Charlotte again he stopped by the garden and although she wasn't there something peculiar did happen.

Flashback

Harry was looking for Charlotte once again after her wondering off somewhere and started at her favorite place to be.

The garden.

As he approached it, it seemed as if there wasn't a soul in sight as he opened the gates, his assumption was correct as no one was in there.

He sighed and as he was about to leave he heard a faint whisper

~Food. I need food. Ratssss. Yesss ratssss are food. Deliciousss food.~

Harry looked around but there was still no one in the garden.

~Who's there~ Harry said unknowingly in the language of the snakes.

~A ssspeaker. Fasscinating. Do you happen to have any ratss on you? Yess yess yummy rats.~

Harry would have said he was mental if all the other extraordinary events never happened to him because he was a snake slithering up to him and he was actually having a conversation with it.

Harry knelt down to its level ~Ssspeaker? Are there more of us out there? I just now realized I had this talent.~ Harry finished in amazement.

~Of courssse you are a sssspeaker! The snake said indignantly. You are talking to me are not? There isss only one other I knew of from word of mouth but he'sss long gone, ssso do you have ratsss or not?

Flashback ends

Since then, Harry offered the snake now dubbed Reina a place in my room as the orphanage had more rats than the garden and in return she has been guarding our room not the Charlotte knew anything of it.

As Harry finally got towards the garden he came across the scene of Charlotte on her knees looking as if she was about to cry With Polly once again being the Blond jealous witch he always knew she was.

He caught the last words that had him tensing up.

"I'm not a freak" Charlotte whispered. Voice quivering as flashbacks of her life before Harry played.

"Yes you are just like the boy you share a room with, but I guess that's okay" Polly said before smirking, "You guys can be freaks together".

And before Harry could now end the conflict Charlottes head snapped up and it was as if she was about to explode with furious emotions.

"I am not a freak and Harry isn't a freak either! He's my big brother who treats me better than all of you combined! You are the freak not us you and now I hope one day you will feel how you've made us feel ever since I got here."

Her brown eyes were in a fury and as she finished her sentence, something seemed to wash over Polly and she began to cry, weeping big ugly tears as if she was experiencing the worst moments of her life and Charlotte looked confused and just a little bit afraid.

Harry not really paying attention to the insufferable girl's torment was more focusing on Charlotte. He knew what washed over the girl because it was the same thing he felt whenever he did something of the same extent.

Lottie had magic!

She was more like him than he had ever thought and it was gloriously magnificent. And to top it all off in her time of despair, even with her not knowing he was around, she still defended him and called him her brother and it made Harry's heart float with happiness.

As Charlotte's magic seemed to exhaust, Polly's tears seemed to dwindling down.

Charlotte looked guilty for what she did even though she didn't know how, but that didn't stop her parting words as she walked over to the girl 4 years older than her looking at her tear-stained face.

"You might be pretty Polly" she said grabbing her face with both her hands, "But your inside is Ugly and if you ever talk that way about my brother again…" Her eyes took on a sinister quality that she has seen on Harry a couple of times, "I will find a way to make you feel worse than you feel now".

Then Charlotte got off her knees tried dusting off her dirty dress and started towards the Gates. When she got there, She saw Harry standing in the doorway and all he said was,

"You and I need to talk" and all Charlotte could feel as she hung her head was dread at what her big brother would think off her.

Hey buddies! It's Saturday and we have reached over 5000 views!

 **This is my** ** _longest_** **chapter ever at 1700 words and I feel amazing!**

A shout out to Writer's Unblock for the first person to critique my story. I took what you said to heart and hopefully it is shown through how I took extra care into making this chapter specifically Third POV so thanks!

Lottie came into her magic!

Harry now knows about his Parseltongue ability!

Polly just got her weave snatched! XD gets me every time

We all know Harry is a boss, that necklace shouldn't be that hard to finish.

Harry and Lottie have now reached sibling status!

What do you think of conversation that's about to go down next chapter?

Thanks to all of you who have shown your love on wattpad! I want to do honorable mentions so next time you read the story put your fanfic name or something down. You don't have to leave comments throughout the story for this to happen either. Just put your Fanfiction name and favorite chapter so far and your name will show up right here next Saturday!

Remember from last chapter or so, we also need to come up with a name so if you want, leave your choice for the poll as well! The poll will go up on October the 20th.

That's pretty much it.

Lots of love and Peace out,

DCthewriter


	13. Chapter 13

ATTENTION! DUE TO THE STUPIDITY OF THE SCHOOL AND THE NAIVETY ON MY PART, I WILL BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. A LAPTOP I HAVE HAD SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR IS NOW WIPED CLEAN TAKING ALL OF MY NOTES, IDEAS, AND STORY TOPICS AWAY. AN ADMINISTRATIVE SWEEP SHUT DOWN ALL OUR COMPUTERS ON CAMPUS WITHOUT NOTICE TAKING AND ERASING ALL MY HARD WORK. EVERYTHING I HAD PLANNED FOR THIS STORY GONE AND MY EMOTIONS RAGING MAKING ME WANT TO CRY ANGRY TEARS AT ALL MY STORIES BEING ERASED THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR TWO YEARS NOT JUST THIS ONE.

SO NOW I WILL START OVER, WITH A NEW DARKER STORY THAT PORTRAYS ALL MY NEGATIVE EMOTIONS INTO SOMETHING POWERFUL, NEW, AND INTRIGUING. I WILL BACK UP ALL MY STUFF ON 5 FUCKING WEBSITES TO MAKE SURE THIS TRAVESTY NEVER HAPPENS TO ME AGAIN AND WILL CURRENTLY BE ON WATTPAD IN THE COMING DAYS AS THIS NEW STORY IS AN ORIGINAL, NOT FANFICTION.

IF YOU EVER SEE ME ON FANFICTION AGAIN, I WILL PROBABLY BE A BETTER WRITER THAN I ONCE WAS AND SO WITH THAT I BID YOU ADIEU.

p.s., isn't funny that this is the thirteenth chapter and some bad luck bullshit like this happens?!

:(


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys this will be the _**OFFICIAL**_ last time I will post on this story as it has been discontinued.

However I do want you guys from fanfiction and wattpad to know that I have a new story out if you are interested and it has been uploaded today! DC_thewriter.

Fair warning: PLEASE PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER it is very important and holds information you might want to know before reading this slightly darker story.

For those of you who don't like or don't have a wattpad, that is okay and I have another fanfiction story I am working on as well and it is a part of the PJO universe that should be out around next month!

The chapter I have uploaded if one of my longest at **2000 words!** And I plan to try and go farther than that next time considering this is the first chapter like a prologue.

Hope to catch you on the flip side,

DC_thewriter


End file.
